


waiting for the comedown

by mitigates



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fighting, M/M, Rated T for language, Side DaiKuro, They're going to fight and say some mean shit, copious use of the word fuck, no beta we die like daichi, side MatsuHana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitigates/pseuds/mitigates
Summary: “Fuck you, Hajime. Fuck you. You’re going to spend the rest of your days right behind me-” Oikawa snapped.Iwaizumi snorted in response. “It’s so easy to get ahead of you though now, isn’t it?”Oikawa narrowed his eyes as he protectively clutched his knee. “What the fuck does that mean?”“It doesn’t mean anything, Tooru. Hajime- please don’t-”“Take a fucking hint, Suga- this doesn’t involve you. It never has!” Oikawa yelled, finally looking at him for half a second.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 130





	waiting for the comedown

**Author's Note:**

> heaaaavily inspired by "in every dream home a heartache" by mimiwrites. it's a BoKuroDai fic that is so so good!
> 
> this is just a little one shot that was stuck in my head for days after reading the mentioned fic.

“ _ God _ \- do you have any fucking idea how tired of this- of  _ you _ I am? Any idea at all?” Iwaizumi’s words sliced through the angry tension in the air.

Oikawa wasn’t even really listening to him, too pent up with his own insults. Oikawa scoffed and scowled at his boyfriend. “It’s cute that you think you’re the only one who is tired of this, Iwa-chan. You really can’t just let me have anything, can you?” Oikawa had a smile on his face as his spat out words that were very obviously laced with venom.

Iwaizumi barked out a laugh and pushed past Oikawa, moving from their bedroom to the living room. “Oh fuck off. It has nothing to do with that. It has nothing to do with  _ you _ . You just make it about you- you make everything about you, you always fucking have. The world doesn’t revolve around you, Oikawa.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “I never said it did! That’s your problem- all you do is  _ assume _ . You assume you know everything about me, you assume you know what’s best for me- you don’t know a fucking thing! You can’t just-”

‘Don’t tell me what I can and can’t do. You’re the one that doesn’t know shit-” Iwaizumi cut in.

“Don’t tell me what I do and do not know. God- can you just. Don’t tell me it has nothing to do with me. It always has something to do with me. Everything about you has something to do with me.”

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes dangerously. “The fuck is that supposed to mean?”

Oikawa laughed humorlessly and sat on the couch, stretching his arms across the back of it. “It means exactly what you think it means. Can you do anything without me? You followed me to high school for fucks sake. You followed me to college. You followed me to this fucking apartment- I mean God forbid that I move in with you. No, you had to come here-”

“And why in the ever loving fuck do you think I do that, Oikawa? Because I want to? Because I’m that desperate for your attention? No! You cannot be alone. You can’t be by yourself, you’ve never been able to. You were fucking floundering before I moved in here- failing classes, getting fired from that office job-”

“The office job you followed me to-” Oikawa muttered as he scoffed again.

Iwaizumi inhaled a shaky breath and glared at Oikawa. “The office job that you were being outperformed in every fucking step of the way to the point that you would come home crying and bitching about the new guy taking all the glory.”

Oikawa's smile slipped as his face twisted into something more dangerous. He stood and crossed his arms. “He wasn’t outperforming me for shit-”

“Please don’t start with that. I typed up the reports, I know exactly where your sales stood next to his. I know exactly how far behind you were and where you were lacking.”

“Like I said, you’re fucking obsessed.” Oikawa screeched, throwing his hands in the air.

“And Like i said- you can’t do SHIT without me!” Iwaizumi hollered back.

The front door opened but neither of them seemed to notice as they continued arguing. The third member of the relationship slowly set his messenger bag down on the table near the door as he gaped at the two of them arguing. They were jabbing each other left and right with things that neither of them had ever dared voice out loud. 

“Guys?” Koushi furrowed his eyebrows together as he listened to them worriedly.

“-ing tired of this! God- Iwa-chan, you don’t even understand-”

“Don’t fucking tell me what I don’t understand. You’re not even listening to half of the shit that I say. You’re just jealous and I’m sick of it. You can’t just be happy for me-”

Oikawa’s gaze could cut through glass. “I’m  _ jealous _ ? Is that what you just said?”

Iwaizumi stood his ground, smirking. “Yes, the great Oikawa, still trying to live out his high school glory days, is  _ jealous _ . I worked my ass off and earned that spot as a trainer. Just because you can’t fucking play volleyball anymore doesn’t mean you have to rain on my-”

“You  _ earned _ it?” Oikawa chuckled darkly.

“Tooru- don’t-” Koushi started, knowing where he was going. The two of them fought, sure, but never like that. They never picked out each other's darkest insecurities- things only the two of them knew- and threw them back at each other.

“Don’t ‘Tooru’ me, Suga, stay out of it.” Oikawa retorted, not bothering to spare the ashen-haired man a glance. He sat back down on the couch and turned his icy glare back to Iwaizumi. “They asked  _ you _ because I turned them down. You were a second choice, as you usually are in everything that I’m involved in.”

Iwaizumi was seething, his hands clenched and shaking at his sides. He gritted his teeth. “You-”

“ _ Vice _ captain? You never could help me defeat anybody to be anything other than second best, could you?  _ I  _ didn’t lose to any-fucking-body, Iwaizumi. I could have won by MYSELF!” Oikawa screamed the last words.

Koushi winced at the hurt expression that crossed Iwaizumi’s face. One of the many things he had always regretted from his many years of friendship with Oikawa was not being able to go to Nationals with him. They had discussed it before, the two of them then the three of them, under the sheets in the early mornings of the day after they all stayed up talking through the night. 

Iwaizumi clenched his jaw. “You were  _ never _ going to win anything. Nothing, Oikawa. Because you and your despicable amount of pride will always get in the way of anything and everything you’ve ever wanted to do.”

Iwaizumi echoing the words that Oikawa’s long lost rival once said to him made Oikawa’s eyes well up with tears. He blinked rapidly against them, trying not to let them spill over.

“Guys, please- take a breath.” Koushi moved toward them until Iwaizumi spun around.

“Suga, no- fuck- this isn’t any of your fucking business.” Iwaizumi said dismissively. 

Koushi frowned and started to say something in response but Oikawa was panting hard enough to be heard.

“Fuck you, Hajime. Fuck you. You’re going to spend the rest of your days right behind me-” Oikawa snapped.

Iwaizumi snorted in response. “It’s so easy to get ahead of you though now, isn’t it?”

Oikawa narrowed his eyes as he protectively clutched his knee. “What the fuck does that mean?”

“It doesn’t mean anything, Tooru. Hajime- please don’t-”

“Take a fucking hint, Suga- this doesn’t involve you. It never has!” Oikawa yelled, finally looking at him for half a second. 

Suga took a step back as they focused on each other yet again, seemingly forgetting he was in the room. Suga wrapped his arms around himself and started to head toward their bedroom. The air in their home, the home they had all shared for the last four years, had turned ice cold. Iwaizumi and Oikawa had been dating for four years before Suga came into their relationship. It happened fast: the three of them clicked so well, Suga moved in with them a month into their relationship. He never once felt like he didn’t belong, not until that day.

“Hajime- what the fuck does that mean? Please, explain yourself.” Oikawa’s tone was low and menacing. 

Iwaizumi shook his head and scoffed, turning away toward the kitchen. Oikawa stood up to follow him and was barely able to hide the pain in putting pressure on an already swelling joint. Iwaizumi faced him again and motioned toward his leg.

“I think it’s obvious what I mean.”

Koushi didn't stick around to hear the rest of their screaming match. He closed the door quietly behind him, forgetting his bag on the end table. 

It wouldn't have mattered if he slammed it, neither of them noticed him go.

~`~`~

“Suga?” Daichi blinked, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He was 95% asleep when he heard someone knocking on his door. He was ready to go back to sleep when he had a strange feeling in his gut. He had stumbled down to the first floor and slowly opened the door, half-worried it might be someone trying to kidnap him.

Instead he was met with the swollen eyed panic stricken face of his best friend, Suga. Suga tried to respond to Daichi’s implied question of what in the hell was he doing there at midnight but he couldn’t. He opened his mouth and started sobbing. Daichi’s worry only furthered as he pulled his best friend into his dark living room.

Daichi let Suga sob until his gasping breaths turned into soft hiccups and light sniffles. He started to offer to make Suga some tea when he heard heavy footsteps on the stairs.

“What’s going on, love?” 

Daichi turned to catch his boyfriend’s eye and motioned toward the stairs. “Go back to bed, Tetsu. I’ve got him.”

Kuroo yawned and rubbed his bare stomach. He blinked a few times before plopping onto the other side of the couch. “What’d they do?”

Daichi sighed but Suga laughed. Although his laugh dissolved into another bout of crying. 

After calming himself again, Suga leaned into Daichi’s hug and sniffled again. “I don’t know- I just- I don’t know.”

“You don’t know what they did?”

“I don’t know if this is right.”

Kuroo narrowed his eyes and glanced at Daichi who shared his expression. Despite how far they had gone since high school, Suga and Daichi remained close friends. Suga had a large part in Daichi and Kuroo getting together after he set them up on a blind date with each other. Daichi would never forget the embarrassment of him and Kuroo making out against the door of the apartment that he shared with Suga only to have the mischievous man himself open it. The devious smile of Suga’s face would haunt Daichi for centuries to come.

When Daichi noticed Suga had been flirting with both Oikawa and Iwaizumi during his shift at the cafe their friends owned, Daichi wasn’t happy about it. He didn’t condone anybody in the situation until he overheard Oikawa and Iwaizumi comparing techniques to see what Suga responded to best. It was then that he realized the unconventional relationship he was watching unfold. They fit together so easily, so well, that it didn’t even seem like anything changed. Daichi didn’t deny being worried when he helped move Suga’s belongings into their house only a couple of months into their relationship, but seeing the three of them together cemented the fact that Suga seemed to be something the two of them didn't realize they were missing.

However, seeing his best friend sobbing on his couch was making him rethink ever being okay with any of it. He could tell Kuroo shared that same semblance of thought. Kuroo did everything he could to encourage the relationship simply because Oikawa and Iwaizumi were hot and he wanted to live vicariously through Suga and his threesomes.

“You don’t know if what is right, exactly?”

“This relationship, Dai! I don’t- fuck. I just barged into their lives, into their home, into something that they’ve been working on for longer than I’ve even known them. They have been friends since they were  _ babies _ for fuck’s sake. They were together before I even knew their names. Where do I fit into that?” Suga laughed wetly and wiped his eyes. “I don’t.”

“Tell us what happened.” Kuroo prodded as he pulled a thin throw blanket over the three of them, squishing Suga between them. 

“I got home and they were fighting-”

“They fight all the time.” Daichi pointed out.

“The things they said- I- I’ve never heard anything like that. They fight but not like that. They don’t ever say things like that. It was- they were- they were just so cruel.” Suga explained as he buried his face in his hands. “I’ve never felt like I shouldn’t be there before, not really anyway. They always make me feel welcome but- both of them- they said it wasn’t my business and it didn’t involve me. He said- Tooru said it never has involved me.”

Daichi was definitely regretting ever being okay with the couple welcoming Suga so easily into their relationship. 

He sighed and squeezed his friend’s shoulder. “They were probably just upset about something, you know how they can get-”

“Daichi, that’s exactly my point! I very obviously don’t know how they can get because their relationship is  _ theirs _ and ours is just- it’s just- it’s-” Suga screwed his eyes shut and started mumbling incoherently into his hands.

Kuroo and Daichi shared another tired look before Kuroo got off of the couch to make some tea.

~`~`~

Oikawa had been told he was an ugly crier by so many people in his life. His dad told him when Oikawa came out to the older man in middle school and Oikawa sobbed after learning how accepting he was. He sobbed again, for four days, when his mom left after he started dating a boy in his last year of middle school. He sobbed when he lost game after game to his volleyball rival, starting at a young age and continuing into his teens. He cried when he found an acceptance letter in Iwa-chan’s room for a college Oikawa had not applied to. He cried...he cried a lot.

Oikawa sniffled dramatically and pushed his face in the throw pillow he had commandeered. He was ignoring the annoyed looks from the two men sitting across from him. Well, sitting was a loose term. Matsukawa was draped across the arm chair and Hanamaki was in his lap, they were both half asleep and paying significantly more attention to each other rather than Oikawa.

Oikawa sniffled louder and Matsukawa turned his head lazily, his eyes hooded from sleep.

“If you’re not going to talk about what happened then can you kindly get out of my living room so I can take my boyfriend back to bed and rail him?”

Hanamaki nuzzled his face further into his dark-haired boyfriend’s neck. “What he said. Go ‘way, Kawa.”

Oikawa started sobbing again. “M-M-Makki- M-M-Mattsun- Please!”

Makki scowled at him then turned back to Mattsun. “I don’t think he’s going to stop.”

Mattsun squished his pink-haired boyfriend’s cheeks between one hand. “Me neither.”

Makki groaned. “I don’t feel like comforting him.”

Mattsun shrugged and winked at him provocatively. He slid one hand down Makki’s back and into his pants, groping his ass. “We can just ignore him.”

Makki giggled and started mouthing Mattsun’s neck. A loud sigh was heard above them seconds before the weight of a grown ass man was against Makki’s back, sandwiching him between them.

“This is not what I had in mind when we decided to try something new in bed.” Mattsun started and he tried to wiggle away from the two.

“Get your big ass off of me!” Makki squealed. “You’re killing my boner!”

Oikawa huffed and sat up, sitting on top of Makki rather than laying on him. “I hate you both. Why did I come here?”

“I ask myself that literally every single time I open the door and you’re on the other side of it.” Mattsun responded dryly. 

Oikawa’s lip started trembling. Mattsun sighed loudly and shoved his back. “Get off of us. Sit on the couch. I have milkbread.”

Oikawa’s tears disappeared at the offering of his favorite snack. 

“Ya know, Oikawa- we don’t even like milkbread. Mattsun hates it. I don’t like sweets-”

“All I’m hearing is that you truly do love me as you keep my all time favorite snack around. Am I interpreting that correctly?” Oikawa replied, utter glee in his eyes. 

Mattsun reemgered from the kitchen and beamed Oikawa in the face with a package of the soft bread. He glared at Makki. “I would have married you. I would have proposed to you at Disneyland and married you but you had to go and tell him that.”

Makki winked and patted the cushion next to him. He sat down but again, sitting was a loose term. Mattsun leaned back against the couch and Makki curled up in his lap.

“So talk to us.”

“Tell us your secrets.”

“What happened?”

“And why did it have to happen at midnight? I’m sleepy.” Makki yawned into Mattsun’s chest.

Oikawa sniffled and leaned against Mattsun’s shoulder. “Iwa-chan is a shitty boyfriend.”

Makki rolled his eyes. “What did you do?”

Oikawa scoffed. “What makes you think I did anything?” He wiped his eyes and crossed his arms. 

“The only times I’ve ever seen Iwaizumi be truly shitty was when it had something to do with something stupid that  _ you _ did, so what did you do?” Makki repeated.

Oikawa scooted to the far side of the couch. “I didn’t do anything. He was an asshole.”

“Okay, I’ll play your silly game. What did he do?” Makki asked.

“He was mean.” Oikawa responded with another huff. “He was- he was really mean.” Oikawa whispered the last few words and Makki tilted his head slightly, realizing that it wasn’t just another one of their fights. 

Oikawa cried all the time sure, however Makki could count on one hand when he had seen Oikawa genuinely break down: when his mom left, when he lost their last game in middle school, again when they were defeated in high school, a fourth time when it looked like he and Iwaizumi wouldn’t be going to college together, and a final time when Oikawa came home after being told there was nothing that could be done about this torn ACL. He’d never play again.  _ You could coach _ \- Iwaizumi had said leading to an argument that put them on the brink of destruction. They ended after a month and a half apart, finding an angel to welcome into their life shortly after- one Koushi Sugawara that Makki saw sandwiched between them in a dark nightclub purely on accident.

Oikawa never described Iwaizumi as mean, however, because he wasn’t mean. They bullied each other, sure, they poked and prodded and made fun- but they were never cruel. Not intentionally.

“What happened?” Makki asked, his tone doing a 360 as seriousness crept into it.

“Shit.” Oikawa whispered as tears started falling all over again. “Shit, shit, shit.”

“Tooru, talk to us.” Mattsun stretched out an arm to rub his back.

“I fucked up.” Oikawa admitted quietly. “I really fucked up. I- fuck. I told him he was second best at everything in life. I told him he only had everything because of me.”

Makki winced but he continued comforting his friend. “He knows you don’t mean that.”

“How though? How would he know?” Oikawa asked, pleading. “Those things I said- you didn’t see his face. I hurt him so much- fuck, I fucked up. What do I do?”

“You’re a smart guy, Oikawa, you know what to do.” Mattsun patted his back.

Makki's phone buzzed and he showed his boyfriend the screen.

~`~`~

“You’re right, he’s a shitball.”

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if the gruff agreement was to his liking or not. He wasn’t sure about any of this. He was second guessing leaving-

_ Second _ .

Second everything: second choice, second best- That’s what he said.

Iwaizumi scoffed and grumbled to himself.

A sigh was heard behind him. “You two are so stupid.”

Kyoutani growled in response and narrowed his already slanted eyes. “Fuck off, Yahaba.”

Yahaba rolled his eyes and plopped down on the coffee table across from the two grumbling men, one of whom actually had something to complain about and the other who was grumpy by association. If someone around him had even the slightest negative moodlet, Kyoutani gripped it like a vice. It was annoying.

Yahaba had just arrived home from a very long 12 hour shift at the same facility that Iwaizumi works at. He was more on the medical side of being a sports instructor while Iwaizumi was a trainer. Yahaba pulled his medical bag into his lap and rifled through it.

“He is not a shitball. If he was actually a shitball, I would be on your side- but he’s not. You’re both being stupid. Also annoying. I’m tired. Why are you here, Iwaizumi?” Yahaba asked as he pulled out a forehead thermometer. 

Kentarou glared at him. “What are you doing?”

“Taking my temperature.” Yahaba responded.

“Why?”

“I’ll take yours next, come here.” Yahaba stood and leaned over his boyfriend, pressing the sensor against his forehead. The thermometer angrily beeped and he held the reader towards them. “See?”

“See what?”

“It says you’re both being a bitch.” Yahaba tossed the thermometer back into his back and sat back down, laughing to himself. 

Iwaizumi snorted, dissolving into laughter as Kentarou flushed and forgot how to speak properly, instead releasing a string of curse words not quite meant for human ears. After he calmed, Yahaba started speaking again.

“If you don’t tell me what happened, I’ll kick you out.” He threatened with a long yawn.

“We got in a fight.” 

“I got that much, about what?”

Iwaizumi started to answer before realizing he had no idea why they got into a fight. Iwaizumi was upset about something that happened at work and he lashed out at Oikawa for no reason. He- fuck. He fucked up. They both fucked up. He didn’t even mean any of the things he said and to mention his injury, that was beyond cruel.

Yahaba studied the older man as he sunk into his own thoughts. Iwaizumi’s facial expressions changed from downright furious to confusion to distraught regret as he sat there. He looked up at Yahaba and his eyes were watery and glassy. 

Yahaba frowned and leaned forward slightly, never having seen the man cry outside of a post-game practice in high school. “Damn, Hajime, what happened?”

Iwaizumi clenched his fists against his knees and sighed raggedly. “We- No, I- fuck. I said- the things I said. I shouldn’t have. I didn’t even mean any of it.”

Kentarou glanced at Yahaba and his expression softened. He cleared his throat before speaking again. “I’m sure he knows that. I say shit I don’t mean all the time.”

“Yahaba isn’t Oikawa.” Iwaizumi stated, not needing to expand further on the thought. 

“I’m sure it wasn’t  _ that _ bad. What did you say?” Yahaba questioned, already knowing that whatever Iwaizumi said was  _ that _ bad. He could tell by looking at the man.

“I told him he was easy to get ahead of.”

Yahaba grimaced. “Meaning?”

Iwaizumi dragged his gaze up to meet Yahaba’s, the answer again being obvious. “He started to get up and his leg was hurting- I already knew it was hurting, it had been hurting for a few days. It does when it’s colder than usual. He tried to get up and I could see that he was in pain and I- fuck. I fucking preyed on it.”

Yahaba glanced at Kentarou whose jaw was clenched so tightly that it must have been painful. In high school, Kentarou had been the uncontrollable feral one but he had grown since then. In part due to his relationship with Yahaba but also from his own change. When the two of them started dating their last year of high school, things progressed quickly and easily. Kentarou leaned on Yahaba for everything and the latter man was always there for him. Some would say Kentarou was scared of Oikawa in high school based on the younger man's reactions to him but that was never the case. Kentarou respected him deeply, he just didn’t have a great relationship with his parents and Oikawa reminded him so much of a motherly figure. Kentarou stuck to Iwaizumi as the brooding man reminded him of a gruff older brother.

Looking at Kentarou then, Yahaba knew what was wrong, they all did. 

The two picked on each other, they were mean, but they were never cruel.

They just weren’t.

“What do I do? Fuck- he must hate me. He has to hate me. I would hate me.” Iwaizumi pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, pressing until he started seeing black stars. “God, I fucked up so bad.”

“Just talk to him, Hajime. You two are masters of communication and you never shy away about being honest with each other. Don’t start that shit now when you’re on the brink of separation.” Yahaba advised. 

Kentarou grunted in agreement. “What he said.”

“Mmh, eloquently stated, my love.” Yahaba muttered, shooting the blonde a smirk.

Kentarou narrowed his eyes but otherwise ignored him. 

“Text him. Call him. Go home. Do something.”

“There’s no way he wants to talk to me- you guys know Oikawa too, he- he won’t want-”

“Nobody knows Oikawa like you do, so don’t start with that shit. Give me your phone- fucking- dammit Iwaizumi- just give it-” Yahaba snatched the phone from Iwaizumi and waved his hand at his boyfriend. Kentarou understood the nonverbal direction and sat on the older man.

Iwaizumi sputtered beneath him, partly sobbing and partly angrily shoving at the blonde that was holding him down. He stopped fighting when he heard his phone buzz in Yahaba’s hand.

“He’s with Makki and Mattsun.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened slightly. “What did he say?”

“I texted Makki and he said Oikawa is there and has been there about as long as you’ve been here, crying the same amount of time.” Yahaba scrunched up his nose. “He looks like a toddler throwing a tantrum when he cries, it’s disgusting.”

Iwaizumi let out a loud sob, starling Yahaba into nearly dropping his phone. 

“Get ahold of yourself, senpai. Go home.”

Iwaizumi inhaled slowly to calm himself as Kentarou finally got off of him. Yahaba handed him his phone back as it vibrated with a new message.

**Oikawa:** i’m going home, will you be home? I’m sorry, i love you.

Iwaizumi smiled despite himself and laughed wetly. He wiped his eyes and texted back.

**Iwaizumi** : i’m going home now, i’m sorry. I love you. I’m sorry

~`~`~

Iwaizumi sprinted from his car to the door of their house, nearly tripping over the planters Suga arranged on their porch. He stumbled in through the front door later than he would have liked and found Oikawa sitting on their couch. He jumped up at the sound of the door opening and leaped across the living room, throwing himself against Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi barely had a moment to steady himself as he slammed into the wall underneath Oikawa’s weight. Oikawa gripped him tightly, clawing at his back. Iwaizumi held him close, whispering apologetic words of affirmation into his hair. 

“I’m so fucking sorry. I’m so sorry. Tooru- god, please- I’m so sorry. Please don’t leave me, I didn’t mean-”

“Stopstopstop. Please.” Oikawa pressed his nose against Iwaizumi’s neck. “Stop. I’m sorry. I didn’t either- none of it. You’re not- you’re not second anything!” Oikawa looked up to face him.

Iwaizumi pressed his palms against his cheeks. “And you- god dammit- you are  _ not _ floundering without me. You would be fine without me, you don’t need me. If anything, it’s me that needs you. You’re fine without me but- please, god, please, I don’t want to be without you. I can’t. I’m sorry-”

Oikawa swallowed the rest of his apologies with a soft kiss, their tears mixing together as their faces connected. 

“We’re so fucking stupid.” Iwaizumi whispered, pulling back. He pulled Oikawa’s face up again, running his thumb along the apple of his cheeks. “I love you.”

“I love you- I love you, I love you.” Oikawa reaffirmed, nodding his head vehemently. 

They hugged each other tightly, their bodies pressed as closely together as they could be. They spoke quietly, backtracking every single nasty word they spewed at each other.

“I’m so glad Suga wasn’t here for any of this- god. He would have killed us.” Oikawa laughed quietly.

Iwaizumi smiled and laughed with him. “He would have. Can you imagine?”

Their laughs faded quickly, too quickly, as they realized how quiet their home was. Oikawa glanced around, frozen in place. 

“Suga…” Oikawa trailed off.

Iwaizumi blinked slowly. “Where- he’s asleep, right?”

Oikawa nodded slightly. “Yeah, he- he is, right? It’s late. He has to be.” 

“He works tomorrow.” Iwaizumi started.

“He has to be up early-” Oikawa added.

“I don’t think he came home.” 

“He wasn’t home when we got home.” Oikawa agreed.

“Why is his bag here?” Iwaizumi asked, his eyes glued to the counter near the door. 

Oikawa approached the familiar faded gray messenger bag with patches ironed into it. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had purchased most of them, cutesy patches that Suga would love that they each picked up whenever they found them.

“His keys- Hajime- his keys are in here. Why are his keys in here?” Oikawa asked worriedly

He scrambled back to the couch and grabbed his phone off of the coffee table. They both started frantically calling their boyfriend, but were unable to get through.

“He- Tooru- he was here.”

Oikawa shook his head slightly but stopped when he realized Iwaizumi was right. “He was- he was- he- no. He was-”

They realized at the same time that the third person in their relationship most definitely was there. Neither knew how much he had heard but both of them knee what they each said to him.

“Oh, no.” Oikawa whispered, quickly typing messages. “Oh nonono, I said- FUCK! Why did I say that? How could- how could I?”

Iwaizumi was cradling his head in his hands as he asked himself the same question, remembering how he dismissed Suga’s mere presence. He didn’t even acknowledge him to do anything other than tell him he didn’t belong there.

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa close as the taller man started hiccuping and gasping out sobs. Iwaizumi’s shaky fingers typed out a text to Suga.

**Iwaizumi:** koush, where are u?

**Iwaizumi:** please

**Iwaizumi:** please kou, come home

**Iwaizumi:** are u ok? Are u safe? Whrere are u

**Iwaizumi:** pease

None of the messages were responded to and when Iwaizumi checked, they weren’t even opened. His worry about where Suga was easily morphed into worry about whether or not he was okay. Where would he have gone? Who lived closest-

Iwaizumi picked up Oikawa’s phone and opened the very old Captain chat Oikawa still had in his message thread. He sighed as he hovered over a certain Karasuno captain that they knew Suga was still friends with. His thumb hovered over Daichi’s number.

“It’s too late to call, right? What if he isn’t there-”

“He-he has to be there.” Oikawa responded quietly, sniffling against Iwaizumi’s t-shirt. “He had to. Where is he? He has to be there.”

Iwaizumi typed out a text, knowing he would regret it if he didn’t.

**Iwaizumi:** hey daichi, it’s iwizumi and oikawa. Is suga with u by chance? 

They held their breath simultaneously as they waited for a response, their concern driving them up the wall as the seconds passed. A response came in a minute later.

**Daichi:** he’s here. He will be staying the night. Please, just don’t come over here. 

**Daichi:** not unless he asks you to. 

They stared down at the phone until a small round wet spot appeared on the screen, overflowing from Iwaizumi. Oikawa typed back a hasty reply, not even knowing what he said. He turned to stare at Suga’s untouched messenger bag. 

“What if he doesn’t come back?” Oikawa asked, not wanting an answer. “What if- he will, right?”

Iwaizumi’s mouth was too dry to respond, he felt like choking on his words. He will come back...right?

~`~`~

It had been three days since their fight. Three days since they last spoke to Suga. Three days since either of them did anything other than brood around the house, barely sleeping and calling out of work. They were sleeping on opposite sides of the bed, the middle usually occupied by Suga. Neither man could bring himself to touch the space as if occupying it meant his presence would disappear. 

Iwaizumi stared at his training schedule on his phone, knowing he couldn’t put off work for another day. He had to go in. He could do without the money but he knew his clients needed help. His current issue was how hard it was to breathe if he really let his mind wander.

Oikawa wasn’t doing any better, he had taken a week off of work whether his employer liked it or not. Oikawa had started consulting with their alma mater about their sports program. Although he no longer played, his name was still widely recognized in sports. He would bring a lot more donors to their program. He took the week off the day after their fight. He was mostly holed up in the office Suga put together for him, sleeping on the very uncomfortable leather couch.

Iwaizumi rolled onto his back around 11 pm and looked over to only realize Oikawa wasn’t there. He slipped out of bed and heard muffled noises coming from that office. He cracked the door open and he had to bite his lip to keep his jaw from trembling as he watched Oikawa sleeping on the sofa again. He was curled up beneath Suga’s favorite throw blanket, an old ratty one that was too small for any of them. Suga got it from Iwaizumi before they started dating and he insisted on keeping it. A light pink sweater peeking out from the blanket indicated he was also wearing Suga’s clothes, an oversized ugly hoodie that was light pink with chibi cotton candy characters on the front. Suga called it his cuddle sweater.

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but feel they were dumped. He couldn’t even blame Suga for not reaching out to them. They fucked up, monumentally. He closed the door quietly and went back into their bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and reached for his phone.

**Iwaizumi:** i miss you so mcuh, koushi. I’m so fucking sorry, we both are. please can we talk? im sry for sending so many msgs but god i miss you

**Iwaizumi:** we miss you

**Iwaizumi** : i know we fucked up.

Iwaizumi rubbed a hand over his face. He nearly dropped his phone when it vibrated with a new message.

**Suga:** we can talk. 

**Iwaizumi:** when? where ? can u come home? Or we can come there

**Iwaizumi:** whatever u want

**Suga:** you can come here. 

**Iwaizumi:** ok when

**Suga:** now, if it’s not too late. I’m awake.

**Iwaizumi** : textem the daddres pls we are omw

Iwaizumi tripped as he clambered out of bed. He shoved the first pair of shoes he could find on and pulled a sweater over his head. He grabbed his keys and flung open the door to Oikawa’s office tactlessly. He leaned over and scooped his boyfriend up, not waiting to explain anything. The taller man stirred and blinked up at Iwaizumi.

“Iwa-chan, what’s going on?” His voice was raspy with sleep. “Is there a fire?”

“Suga texted.” 

~`~`~

Suga sighed and rested his chin in his hand as he stared out the wide living room window, his eyes wandering around the dark. He could hear the wind whipping the trees close enough to whisper and it made him tighten his grip on his sweater.

Three days was enough time. He had to let them go. It was clear their relationship was with each other and he probably never should have gotten involved in the first place. He was going to have to break up with them.

It was the right thing to do.

Right?

Suga’s lower lip started trembling as he began to cry for the fourth time that hour. The thought of losing the two of them wasn’t something he had ever thought about before. He knew he would have to completely cut the both of them off, he wasn’t going to be able to handle being friends with two people he was about to spend the rest of his life pining after. He didn’t have the strength for that. 

“Suga, are you sure about this?”

Suga turned and caught Daichi’s eye. Daichi shook his head slightly upon seeing his tear streaked face.

He sighed. “You don’t have to do this.” Daichi sat on the edge of the window seat that his best-friend had claimed. He rubbed the back of his neck and finally decided to voice what he had been feeling about Suga’s relationship. “I don’t know how else to say this other than bluntly so I’m going to just come out with it. You have been more miserable these past few days than I have ever seen you and I was there when you failed physics, Suga.”

Suga laughed wetly at that. He reached out to squeeze Daichi’s hand.

“You have been miserable because you’re thinking about ending the relationship, is that about right?” Daichi didn’t wait for an answer, Suga’s flinch at his words was enough to gather one for himself. “In addition to these past few days, since you met those two, it’s the happiest that I’ve ever seen you. Do you see where I’m going?”

“Yes, Daichi. I see where you’re going. I just-”

“No.”

“I can’t-”

“Nope.”

“Daichi Sawamura!”

“No, Koushi. Go be happy. Talk it out. If I walked out every time Tetsurou said some dumb shit that I never wanted to hear again, we would have probably killed each other in high school. That was before we even started dating. Talk it out. I really don’t think you’ll regret it because I also don’t think that they even recognized what they were saying to you.”

Suga  _ had _ accepted that days ago. Things were said in the heat of the moment out of anger toward each other, not him. They probably didn’t even realize he was ever in the room.

Suga sighed again and pressed his forehead against the class. He let out a hot puff of air and watched it fog over. The condensation started to fade away as a car rumbled into the parking spot in front of the building. Suga still had his forehead pressed to the window as he watched Oikawa trip as he was getting out of the car. Oikawa face planted in the thick grass adorning the side of the curb and Koushi bit his lip to keep from laughing. Iwaizumi stumbled as he crossed the front of the car and nearly joined Oikawa in the wet grass. 

Suga watched as he gently reached down and gripped Oikawa’s forearm but Oikawa didn’t move for a moment. He seemed to mumble something which earned a wide variety of expressions across Iwaizumi’s face. The last one looked suspiciously like anguish. Iwaizumi leaned over and his shoulders shook with what Suga assumed was laughter at his fallen boyfriend, but the gleam of tears threw Suga. Iwaizumi was...crying? Suga sat up straighter. Was Oikawa hurt? No, he didn’t seem to be.

Iwaizumi finally lifted the taller man, seeming to do the majority of the work, and he caught Suga’s eye through the window. He turned his head slightly and said something to Oikawa whose eyes snapped to the window. He started to take a step forward but hesitated. Suga frowned. Iwaizumi was crying and Oikawa was hesitating. Were they still fighting? Had they been fighting this entire time?

Iwaizumi spoke again and Oikawa let out a long breath. They started walking toward the door, both of them avoiding Suga’s gaze.

“Well, that was fuckin’ weird.” 

Suga was startled at Kuroo’s sudden presence, nearly jumping off of the seat. 

“We will make ourselves scarce.” Daichi commented as he started leading his nosey boyfriend away. 

The doorbell rang and Suga stared at it, nervously chewing on his lip. “Can you-”

“Yup!” Kuroo responded, all too happily escaping Daichi’s grip.

He sauntered over to the door and pried it open. A witty remark was on the tip of his tongue but it dissipated when he saw the state that the two men were in. Iwaizumi looked even more weird up close, he was definitely crying. Probably had been for a while. His eyes were swollen and puffy, the rims red from rubbing. He had a dark stubble covering his face, untouched by a razor for days. He didn’t even want to look at Oikawa but he couldn’t help it. Oikawa looked...worse, to put it nicely His hair was flat and that was saying a lot for someone like Oikawa. His lips were chapped and chewed, his eyes matching the state of his boyfriend’s. It was 40 degrees outside and Oikawa was wearing thin sweats, his knee adorned with a thick brace on the leg he wasn’t putting any pressure on. 

Neither man said anything which made Kuroo feel more uneasy. He shifted and turned toward Daichi and Suga. “Um. It’s- it’s for you. Suga. For you. The door.”

Daichi rolled his eyes and grabbed Kuroo again. He studied Oikawa and Iwaizumi, also noticing the state of them but caring slightly less. “If he asks you to leave, leave.”

Iwaizumi nodded and Oikawa chewed on his lip. Daichi led Kuroo back to their bedroom and Suga stood. He motioned toward the couch. “Let’s sit.”

Oikawa followed him and sat on the far end of the couch, tugging on his fingers and biting at his lip. Iwaizumi sat beside him. Suga curled his legs underneath him on the large recliner he had turned to face the couch. 

“So-” 

“I-” Oikawa started, interrupting Suga. His face fell and he went silent again even when Suga motioned for him to continue talking. Oikawa wouldn't even make eye contact with him and that was more concerning than anything else. Oikawa was the type to shower others with love. He never ever ever shied away from it. 

Suga somehow frowned harder. “God, you really are done with me, aren’t you? I thought it was just in my head.” Suga’s voice cracked at the end and he hated himself for it.

Oikawa’s mouth opened and closed several times. He looked at Iwaizumi for help, his eyes expressing everything that he wasn’t saying.

“Can I say something?” Iwaizumi asked quietly, gazing at Suga.

“Well, yes, that’s why we are all here, isn’t it?” Suga muttered in response, staring at Oikawa.

“We are sorry.”

“You’ve said that. Repeatedly. Virtually, but repeatedly.” Suga responded.

“Please stop staring at him-” Iwaizumi reached out and clasped Oikawa’s shaking hands between his own. He held them still with one hand and reached up to cup his jaw, turning his face toward his own. “When I say we are sorry I really mean it. We both are. We- I realize that the apology doesn’t really mean anything at this point because it’s been said so many times but I do need you to know this:-” Iwaizumi’s voice cracked. He took a moment to breathe before speaking again.

“We have spent so long together, so long, since we were just babies. Nothing could ever come between us. Nobody. Not distance, not classes, not our schedules, not another person- not until we met you.” Iwaizumi turned to face Suga, a fond smile on his face. “You came in like- like- like rain after a drought, sunshine after weeks of darkness, a drink of water after a 5 set game- I don’t, we don’t- we don’t even know how it happened. It just unfurled into something more and then we realized that we couldn’t bear to be without you.”

“It sure didn’t seem like it.” Suga responded, half-heartedly sticking to his original plan. “It didn’t seem like you wanted anything to do with me- do you have any idea how I felt? Do you- do you know- what it was like for you two to just dismiss me on something that was clearly detrimental?”

“No, Koushi, please. It’s not like that. We just- fuck, I can’t even remember what we were fighting about. I promise that it wasn’t significant, it was stress and exhaustion from work piling up and- I know it’s sounds  _ so _ stupid but we didn’t want you involved. I know you were just trying to help, we know that, and normally we would welcome it but-” Iwaizumi glanced at Oikawa and pulled him closer. “-but we both knew that we were going to say some stupid awful shit that neither of us meant and we needed to- we just needed to say it. If you would have diffused the situation, it only would have grown worse if we kept all that energy bottled up.”

Suga furrowed his eyebrows together, not knowing how to respond. He was hurt, sure he was still so hurt, but among the many things that he knew about Oikawa and Iwaizumi: their fighting was one of them. They both bottled things up until it ate away at them. Suga would never forget that pained look on Oikawa’s face when Iwaizumi got the job that he turned down. Suga knew how Oikawa felt about it, he just really never thought he would let it all burst. When it came to Iwaizumi, Suga also knew his deep feelings of having constantly been the one that let Oikawa down in high school still nagged at him.

Suga couldn’t stand it, though. More than him drifting apart from their relationship, he couldn’t stand to see either one of them hurting. His original plan was shit, it was stupid, it was dumb, it was-

Suga stood and kneeled in front of Oikawa. Oikawa looked down at him with wide terrified eyes. Suga reached up and pressed his palm against Oikawa’s face. Oikawa immediately stiffened. Someone watching would think he was hesitant about Suga touching him or not wanting Suga to touch him but the smaller man knew Oikawa was scared. He was trying to hold himself together, something Suga spent so long talking him out of doing. It upset him to see that one fight could cause him to draw back inside of himself so drastically. 

Suga tilted his head slightly, furrowing his eyebrows together, and shook his head slowly. “Tooru,” Suga grasped Iwaizumi’s hand with his free one, threading their fingers together where they rested on Oikawa’s knee. 

Oikawa blinked and tears spilled out: fat and sloppy tears that looked like they wouldn’t end. He still hadn’t moved, he was staring at Suga and crying. 

“Dammit.” Suga whispered as he lifted and flung his arms around Oikawa’s neck. “Dammit-” Suga reached for Iwaizumi and the dark-haired man leaned forward and wrapped his arms around both of them. 

“Don’t cry, Tooru- Please don’t cry.” Suga whispered into his hair as Oikawa tucked his head under Suga’s chin. The angle was awkward and they were all struggling for each other but they were struggling together. 

“Dammit, dammit, dammit-” Suga continued whispering the words. Oikawa was shaking and sobbing beneath him, Iwaizumi was breathing too heavily to not be very obviously emotional as fuck. 

“You guys can’t ever do that again. Not just the fighting- but the fighting, seriously, don’t ever fucking- never again. You can’t speak to each other that way. And I don’t care if you don’t want me to hear things- I  _ want _ to hear them, I want to hear anything. You’ve let me in already, don’t- don’t fucking push me out again.” Suga murmured the words quietly, tugging on the fine hairs at the base of Oikawa’s neck.

Oikawa rolled his head back and pressed his forehead against Suga’s. “M’sorry.”

“I know. Stop apologizing. Just don’t do it again.”

“We won’t.” Iwaizumi confirmed as he pressed his own forehead against Suga’s shoulder. 

They huddled together until Suga’s legs were aching from his half crouched position. He fit into Iwaizumi’s lap easily, throwing his legs across Oikawa’s. Suga scrunched his face up as he looked down at Oikawa’s leg. He reached out and touched the brace lightly. 

“Hurts?”

Oikawa nodded and closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the couch. “Yeah.”

“The rain?”

Oikawa sniffled and nodded again. “Yeah, the rain. The rain and the pain, isn’t that what they say-”

“Don’t do that. I hate when you do that.”

“Do what?”

“Deflect.”

Iwaizumi grunted in agreement. 

Suga rested his head against Iwaizumi’s chest. “Did something happen?”

Oikawa scoffed and looked up at the ceiling. “Yeah, the second love of my life disappeared.” 

Iwaizumi stiffened beneath him. Suga hadn’t thought about how hurt the two of them would be by his own actions. They didn’t deserve to be but he didn’t blame them. Communication was the only way their three person relationship survived. Suga frowned as Oikawa started chewing on his lip again.

“I’m sorry.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened as he stared at Suga. “What- no! Why are you apologizing?”

“I shouldn’t have ghosted you two. I should have taken a day to myself or something and reached out. I was hurt but I didn’t bother thinking about if you might’ve been hurt as well.” Suga explained carefully. “I’m sorry too.”

Iwaizumi carded his fingers through Suga’s hair, enticing the shorter man to look at him. “We accept yours if you accept ours.”

Suga smiled slightly. “Of course I do. No more running.”

“No more running.” Oikawa repeated. He held his arms open and made grabby hands toward Suga. “I missed you!”

Suga giggled, wiped his eyes, and nearly leaped into Oikawa’s lap. “I love you, you baby. I love you, Hajime.”

Oikawa nuzzled against his neck and Iwaizumi leaned into his shoulder. 

_ “-are they done crying-”  _

_ “God, I hope so. That was scary.” _

A hand hitting a puff of unruly hair was heard over their whispering.  _ “Don’t be a dick,Tetsu-” _

“We can hear you.” Suga started.

“You’re so fucking loud.” Iwaizumi continued.

“I don’t know what you think that's whispering.” Oikawa finished.

Kuroo and Daichi emerged from the hallway.

“We weren’t listening-”

“We really weren’t. I’m just hungry.” Kuroo responded sheepishly. 

“Come cuddle with us.” Suga said with a pout from his spot on Oikawa’s lap.

Daichi raised an eyebrow as Oikawa flung open his other arm, inviting him onto Iwaizumi’s lap. Kuroo didn’t hesitate, he jumped onto Iwaizumi’s lap and flung his legs across Oikawa’s, somehow cushioning Suga between them. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and patted the seat next to him. Daichi plopped down on the couch and leaned against Iwaizumi, the latter of whom wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Of the five men there, three of them were unusually needy. Kuroo was needy when he was emotional. Suga was needy when he was sad. And Oikawa, according to Iwaizumi, was always needy.

They made it work.


End file.
